He's My Son
by gracewilliams14
Summary: this is a continuation of my first story. May not be as good, but it was harder to think of some things for this one.


He's My Son – a Kung Fu Panda Songfic

**A/N: This is my second story about Kung Fu Panda. I have gotten a positive review and a favorite on my first one, so I figured that I could go on with it. I do not own the song "He's My Son" by Mark Schultz or the show "Kung Fu Panda"**

**P.S. This is going to be a continuation of my first story "Walking Her Home", honing in mainly on after their son is born**

Tigress and Po's son, Joseph, was ill with leukemia. He was starting to wind down and was more tired than usual. Po was sitting by his bed with a mask over his mouth and nose (Joseph's white cell count was extremely low), while tigress got some sleep. He got down on his knees and started the prayer he said every night: strength and healing for his son.

_I'm down on my knees again tonight,_

_I'm hopin' this prayer will turn out right._

_See, there is a boy that needs Your help._

_I've done all that I can do myself_

Tigress had finally went to bed after Po finally convinced her that he would watch their son and let her know if anything happened. She held his hand once more before she went to bed. As she left, Po knew she was trying to be strong for their son.

_His mother is tired,_

_I'm sure You can understand._

_Each night as he sleeps_

_She goes in to hold his hand,_

_And she tries_

_Not to cry_

_As the tears fill her eyes._

After she left the room, he got down on his knees and said this prayer:

_Can You hear me?_

_Am I getting through tonight?_

_Can You see him?_

_Can You make him feel all right?_

_If You can hear me_

_Let me take his place some how._

_See, he's not just anyone, he's my son._

He had been watching him every night between 6-8 hours so that Tigress could get some much needed sleep. He would always dream of his son's future in taking his place.

_Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep,_

_I dream of the boy he'd like to be._

He has been strong for his son, but he knew that that wouldn't help his son unless his son got strong himself.

_I try to be strong and see him through,_

_But God, who he needs right now is You._

The next few days were critical. He was getting weaker by the day. The tired parents had to take frequent breaks from their training to see how he was until Shifu decided that they shouldn't train so that they could put their full focus on their son. Every now and then, Tigress would think about how he would look as an old man, with no fear in his eyes. Po and Tigress both talk about what would happen if they lost him. They wouldn't be able to stand it. They both realize that he won't have much longer and they simply pray that he will know that God is there for him.

_Let him grow old,_

_Live life without this fear._

_What would I be_

_Living without him here?_

_He's so tired,_

_And he's scared_

_Let him know that You're there._

They went in one night to his room and saw that he was extremely weak and he was starting to have trouble breathing. They took his son into the medical ward in the palace and they realized that he had caught River Fever. Usually, this is not life threatening. However, since his immune system was so low, it was trying to kill him. Po and Tigress both continued to pray the same prayer they had for the past few weeks.

_Can You hear me?_

_Am I getting through tonight?_

_Can You see him?_

_Can You make him feel all right?_

_If You can hear me_

_Let me take his place some how._

_See, he's not just anyone, he's my son._

They both knew at that point that he may not make it through the next few days, but they wanted to have hope.

_Can You hear me?_

_Am I getting through tonight?_

_Can You see him?_

_Can You make him feel all right?_

_If You can hear me_

_Let me take his place somehow._

_See, he's not just anyone._

_Can You hear me?_

_Can You see him?_

_Please don't leave him,_

_He's my son._

**A/N: now, this is not the end of this story, I just want to cause suspense.**

In the end, Joseph started to come around, and after 6 more weeks, he made it through. And 2 more years after he first found out, he was in remission.

**A/N: now, this is the end. It may not be as good as the first one, but I tried my very best. Please review**


End file.
